


A Little Incentive

by mindninjax



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Corruption, Creampie, Degradation, Edging, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Squirting, Voyeurism, not technically a gang bang but they all get to watch you squirm lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindninjax/pseuds/mindninjax
Summary: In order to shake things up for Valentine's Day, your boyfriend Daichi proposes the two of you play a game. A game that includes some of his teammates.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77
Collections: But Holy Hell is it erotic





	A Little Incentive

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (late) Valentine's Day! This was for a cute little event I did on Tumblr and I'm actually quite happy with the way it turned out. There's a little something here for everyone depending on who your faves are! Sorry in advance to those who's faves are Asahi and Tanaka... I just.... Have so much trouble writing for them. 
> 
> Anywhoo I hope you enjoy this monster!

“Daichi! Why do I have to cover my eyes?”

A large pair of hands cover your eyes as you stumble into the kitchen of the shared apartment with your boyfriend. He’s behind you, strong arms wrapped around your body leading you as you stumble blindly, trusting his movements. He chuckles low and deep in your ear and a shiver runs up your spine as you feel his breath on your neck. 

“Oh come on angel, don’t you trust me?” He bends down to kiss your neck and you giggle and hide your neck from him. “It’s the first part of your Valentine’s Day gift.”

Your heart skips a beat. _The first part_? Daichi usually spoils you, whatever you ask for he gives you without hesitation so you’re only a little shocked when you hear he’s bought you multiple gifts. You sigh a bit, still blinded by his large calloused hands around your eyes. 

“You didn’t have to get multiple gifts,” you say and he can feel the heat in your cheeks. You’re still not used to being treated like a princess. Daichi is everything you could ever want in a man. He’s a simple man, a traditional man, a “dinner and a movie” man. 

Or so you thought. 

He turns your shoulders square then drops his hands. Your eyes adjust to the new light, little stars dancing in front of your vision before focusing on the red square box sitting on the table. It’s wrapped in fancy reflective red paper with a white bow tied around it. You glance over your shoulder at him and he smiles big and proud. 

“Go on, open it!” he says, giving you a tiny nudge toward the table. You slowly unwrap the gift, fingers meticulously pulling the ends of the bow and tearing the paper. Daichi bounces on his toes behind you, nerves making his heart beat so loud in his chest your neighbors could hear it. 

When you’ve finally unwrapped the box, you’re greeted to a gorgeous gold necklace. The chain is a weaving rope of golden luxury and on the loop that would be situated right between your cleavage is a pendant with the letter “D” encrusted in little turquoise gemstones. It’s stunning and it takes your breath away when you see it. 

“Oh Daichi, it’s so beautiful,” you say, not able to take your eyes off of it. You feel his strong arms wrap around your torso from behind and pull you toward his broad chest. He bends down to kiss your neck again and puts his cheek next to yours. 

“Only the best for someone as lovely as you. I saw you looking at a necklace similar to this one a few weeks ago but I figured I’d get it personalized a bit,” he says giving your cheek another tender kiss. You’re still holding the necklace up watching it shimmer in the dull light of the kitchen, speechless from its beauty. 

Daichi grows a bit worried when you don’t respond. He chuckles nervously and clears his throat, “I uhh hope it was ok to get a necklace with my initial on it. I just thought since we’ve been dating for a while it was a nice idea and-” 

You shush him with a deep kiss as you turn to wrap your arms around his neck. He sighs deeply before pulling you into his arms and putting a huge hand behind your head to push your lips deeper into his. When you pull away he’s smiling like a kid in a candy store. 

“I love it! It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen and of course it’s ok your initial on it! I wouldn’t want to wear anything else!” you squeal smiling big up at him. He boops your nose and you giggle and kiss him on the lips quickly before giving it to him and turning around. 

“Can you help me put it on?” you say eagerly. When he doesn’t respond and you don’t feel him move you turn to look at him with a confused expression. “Daichi?” 

His eyes have darkened a bit, and he’s looking at you with a slightly unfamiliar expression. He reaches past you to grab the box the necklace came in and gently places it back in the box. He chuckles darkly when he witnesses your confused puppy dog expression. 

“Remember I said this was only the first part of your gift?” he says in a husky voice. You raise an eyebrow at him, wondering why his expression and energy has suddenly changed. 

He walks out of the kitchen, holding up a finger to tell you to wait and disappears into the bedroom. He comes back out holding a hanger with a lovely red dress and another gift wrapped box. You shake your head at him. 

“Daichi, this is way too much,” you say but he shushes you by putting a finger to your lips and handing you the dress. 

“You’re going to wear this today,” he says in a loving but stern tone and it catches you off guard. Daichi has always spoken to you in a sweet loving voice, soft and full of adoration. Even when the two of you have sex, he praises you, tells you how beautiful you look and showers you in compliments. He’s always intent on making you feel like his little princess. 

The commanding tone is _sexy_. It’s one you’ve only ever heard him use when he’s on the court and being the captain of the team. His voice is deep, husky, and vibrates with dominance that makes your thighs clench together and do exactly as he says. You swallow, trying to coat your dry throat and play off what this shift in tone has done to you. 

“Is the outfit I have on now not good enough?” you question looking down at yourself and poking out your lip. He chuckles again, slips two fingers under your chin and jolts your face up to look at him. You have to physically stop yourself from gasping and moaning at the gesture. Instead you lick your lips and gaze into his eyes. 

“Don’t pout baby. You always look good. I just got this especially for you and it would make me so happy if you wore it for me today. Will you do that for me?” He runs a finger over your bottom lip and this time you don’t stop the small whimper that escapes. You nod slowly, never breaking his gaze and take the dress from him. 

He smiles his usual charming smile at you before saying “good girl,” and relinquishing the dress to you. Your breath catches in your throat when he says it. He’s never said that to you before and you’re almost positive you would do anything he asked to hear him say it again. 

You shake yourself out of your stupor and step past him to change in the bedroom. He grabs your wrist to stop you and pull you back. “I’m not done. I want you to put these on too,” he says handing you the wrapped box. 

You undo the ribbon and in the box sits a pair of very provocative and lacy black underwear. It’s very sexy and you blush a little at the idea of Daichi going into the store to buy this for you. You look at him, uncertainty on your face but he smiles again at you. His eyes say trust me and you’re honestly very impressed that he planned all of this out for you. Your expression changes as you square your shoulders, pick the lacy lingerie up between your dainty fingers, and shove the box into his arms. 

When you’ve returned from the bedroom clad in the new dress and panties he picked out for you, he claps his hands as you twirl and give him a show. You tiptoe into his arms and he kisses you again, “You look stunning,” he whispers into your ear and you shiver as goosebumps snake up your arms. 

“Now do I get to wear my pretty necklace?” you say hopeful. “I was a _good girl_ and put on the dress and panties,” you add and you can see Daichi’s Adam’s apple bob in his throat when he hears the way you say “good girl”. 

His hands drop to your ass and pull you between his legs as he leans against the counter. You can feel his dick twitching in his jeans and you grind suggestively against him. 

He groans deep in his chest before biting his lip and flashing you that darkened naughty smile again. “You don’t get the necklace until you’ve gotten through the entire night…” he starts. 

You open your mouth, preparing to ask him what he means when you feel a sudden surge of pleasure in your core.

You double over, a moan slipping from your lips as you try to focus on what’s happening. Something in between your legs is vibrating and it feels _fantastic._ Your nails dig into Daichi’s thighs and you squeeze your eyes shut as your brain becomes clouded with pleasure. 

You don’t realize you’re holding your breath until the vibrating stops suddenly and you let out a gasp. You feel a bit lightheaded and it takes you a few minutes to realize Daichi is laughing at you while holding you up. 

“What the fuck was that?” 

“ _That_ is the second part of your gift babe.” Daichi pulls you closer, hand massaging your ass and you twitch from the pleasure that shoots through you. He holds the tiny remote up to your face and you finally put it all together. 

Vibrating panties. 

“Where… how’d you even think to get these?” you ask, panting slightly. 

He places a finger to his lips and flashes you a teasing wink. “It’s a secret. Anyway, you’ll get the necklace if you can make it through the night” he says, grabbing your hand and giving it a chaste kiss on the knuckles. 

Your eyes widen at his statement and you’re again caught off guard by Daichi’s behavior. You’re used to his simple habits, but this makes you tingle with excitement and it sends something straight to your pussy. You glance at him now, a competitive glint in your eye as you lick your lips. “Make it through the night?” you ask in a small suggestive voice. 

“Without cumming. You make it through the party Yamaguchi is throwing tonight and you get the necklace. Think you can do it?” 

You put a finger to your chin, pondering his challenge. You’re sure you can do it, the only reason you’d reacted so dramatically at first was because you didn’t know about it. Now that you can prepare yourself, you’re sure you’ll be able to make it to the end of the night. 

You bend down to brush your lips seductively against his as he pulls you closer against his thick bulge in his jeans. He growls when your fingers ghost over the swelling protrusion and you whisper, “Try me.” 

–

Yamaguchi, always thinking of others, decided to throw a party for the “lonely hearts” at he and Tsukki’s apartment. He invited all of the single guys from the team but only a few had shown up. Tanaka had finally gotten Kiyoko to agree to a date and Asahi was out with his long term girlfriend he’d met in his art class. That left Nishinoya, Hinata, and Kageyama; who never gave up a chance for free food, Tsukki; who begrudgingly agreed to let his roommate host the party at their apartment, and Suga; who thought he would need to be present to keep them all in line. 

As the captain, Daichi thought it would be a good idea to be there for moral support. He’d arrived separate from you coming with Suga and the rest of the guys after practice. You knock on the door of the apartment and greet Yamaguchi as he opens the door smiling at you brightly. You’re thankful for the short respite you had from Daichi’s teasing during classes and you were determined to get through the rest of the night. 

Hinata and Kageyama are fighting over the last slice of cake on the snack table when you enter the living room. You smile warmly at them and search for Daichi in the crowd. He’s across the room talking to Suga. 

When he catches your eye, his face lights up. You mirror his expression, taking a deep breath to prepare yourself for his teasing with the remote. You’re surprised when it doesn’t come and you relax a bit and chat with Yamaguchi. He smiles nervously at you, blushing and thanking you for coming and you offer to help him finish preparing the rest of the snack the guys have quickly made disappear. 

As you gather the chips and move to the cabinets to grab a bowl to put them in, a sudden buzz of electricity shoots through you and you let out a tiny gasp. The familiar tickle of your clit begins again and you have to move quickly to stop yourself from dropping the bowl you’re holding. Yamaguchi hears you gasp and asks if you’re alright. 

You sit with your eyes squeezed shut for a bit before assuring him that you’re fine. You try to play it off as “lady issues” wrapping your arms around your torso in mock pain. Yamaguchi blushes again but lets you know that Tsukki keeps pain meds and he could ask him for some if you need them. 

You reassure him that you’re ok as the intensity of the vibration increases. Your eyes search for Daichi but he’s still shooting the breeze with Suga. He’s holding a cup in one hand and his other is on Suga’s shoulder as he laughs at a joke. 

You’re confused. If he’s not holding the remote, then what’s going on? You tiptoe over to the counter to pour the chips into the bowl and grip the edge of it so hard indentations start to form in your skin. Your mind is instantly filled with naughty thoughts. You want Daichi’s hands on you. You’re tempted to grab him and slip into a closet. With how wet you are, he could push into you easily, it’d be over in a few minutes, no one would have the chance to miss you.

But you also think about how proud he’ll be of you once you get through this night without cumming, the way he would kiss you and say “good girl” like he did this morning. You remember the way your pussy throbbed at his words and you’re hoping this ends with him ripping these panties off of you and fucking you _hard_ and _deep_ until your legs are quivering. The thought makes the sudden burst of intense rumbles feel exceptional and your whimper is drowned out by Noya’s outburst into the room. 

“Hey I found this weird device thing in the bathroom! What does it go to? Does this belong to anyone?” 

Noya is holding the remote to your vibrating panties in his hand high in the air for everyone in the room to see. His fingers are clicking each of the buttons and driving you insane as he switches the speeds and intensity. You’re hunched over in a corner and you see Daichi’s face go pale as he watches Noya bring the remote over to Hinata who snatches it from him to examine it. 

Noya has pulled everyone’s attention to him. Hinata and Kageyma have abandoned the empty snack table and are now fussing and arguing with Noya about what the remote could go to. Yamaguchi is trying to calm them all down, shushing them for being too loud and worrying that the neighbors will be disturbed and Tsukki is one the side chuckling to himself while shooting down all the possibilities the guys come up with. 

You lock eyes with Daichi as you bite your lip and feel your slick run down your thighs. He looks at you worriedly from across the room before his expression shifts once again to that devious sexual tyrant he’s been showcasing all day. He smiles and you can see Suga looking between the two of you putting two and two together. You squeeze your eyes shut, focus on your breathing and keep yourself quiet as your clit starts to become numb and puffy from the stimulation. 

“Give me that, it’s mine! I know exactly what it goes to,” you hear Daichi say. Your eyes are still closed when the room goes silent and he continues with, “It’s a remote to my girlfriend’s panties.”

You are mortified as your eyes shoot open and all seven pairs of eyes fall on you. Daichi presses the button to stop the rumbling in your underwear and motions for you to come to him. 

Your eyes are wide as you approach him, settling into his open arms and wordlessly asking him what’s going on. All the men follow you with their gaze, their expressions no longer shocked but full of wonder with a hint of something else. 

_Lust._

“You’re not serious, are you Sawamura?” Kageyama is surprisingly the first to speak. He’s looking from you to Daichi. 

“He can’t be,” Noya adds, shaking his head in disbelief. 

Daichi pulls you closer, wrapping an arm around your waist. “Oh I’m very serious. In fact, I have a little game we can play if you all are up for it and of course if my angel is ok with it,” he chuckles good natured. Daichi watches as each eye in the room lights up when he explains. 

“If she agrees, you all get a turn to try and make her cum with the remote. You’ll have two minutes and you can switch the settings however you want. Only rule is you can’t touch her. She is still _mine,_ ” his voice drops and becomes a bit darker on the last word. 

Daichi is aware of the small crush all of the men in the room have on you. Before the two of you started dating, you were a friend of Kiyoko’s. Which meant you were around the team a lot to help out, not to mention attending every game to cheer them on.

Every guy on the team had respected you and crushed on you as much as they crushed on Kiyoko. When Daichi was the first to ask you out, the team was excited for the two of you, but it was obvious they all never stopped admiring your beauty from afar. 

“Why would we want to do this? What’s in it for us?” Tsukki speaks up and asks the question everyone is afraid to ask. He lifts an eyebrow as he stares Daichi down. When he glances at you however, he doesn’t meet your gaze. His eyes roam over your body and linger at your where your dress flares out at your hips and he flicks his tongue over his top lip to lick the sweat starting to form there. 

“You get to watch her moan and cum. Simple.” 

Both Hinata and Noya swallow loud enough you can hear it and while Kageyama’s eyes grow large and stifle a grunt, Tsukki crosses his arms over his broad chest. Each of them fantasize about what you sound like, what your face would look like screwed up in pleasure, pleasure that _they are_ able to give you. When they’ve decided they’ll participate, they’re expectant gaze falls on you.

You stop breathing for a second, thinking about what this will mean for you and for the men standing before you. You look up at Daichi, he seems to be enjoying this and the dark possessive glint in his eye makes you quiver with need for him. 

He looks at you with pride, like he wants to show you off, show them what they can’t have and honestly you get off on that idea. You want to prove to him that _he’s_ the only one that can make you cum. So you smile and nod sheepishly when he looks to you for confirmation. 

Tsukki leads the way to his bedroom, your hand sweats nervously in Daichi’s hand as he pulls you along. It’s a bit intimidating but powerful having all the men crowd into the room and watch you as you slip the dress from your shoulders. They watch the fabric fall and take in your physique. 

Daichi leads you to the bed as the rest of the team forms a line on the opposite wall facing you. He gives you a peck on the lips before kissing down your neck and moving to unclasp your bra. He feels you take a deep breath and puts two fingers under your chin to look you in the eye. 

“You can change your mind at any time angel,” he says, sensing your nerves and instantly soothing them with his calm baritone. You shake your head as you look into his warm chocolate eyes. You want this. And you’re going to win this little game he’s come up with, you’re sure of it. 

He smiles at you again, mumbling something about you being his “perfect little girl” and helps you remove the bra to stand in front of his teammates in all your splendor. All of their expressions are either nervous or full of lust. Yamaguchi looks as if he will pass out and Hinata is practically buzzing with energy. 

When Daichi takes the controller out of his pocket and says “Ok who wants to go first?” Hinata is the first to raise his hand. He explains the three settings on the remote then hands it to him before moving to sit in the comfy chair situated in the corner of Tsukki’s room. 

You can feel all the attention on you and it only makes you grow hotter and wetter. To know there are seven men in this room who thoroughly want you and will be getting off on seeing you moan is a huge ego booster. However, if you work yourself up too much, you’ll end up becoming too aroused and lose the game for sure. So you take it upon yourself to focus your attention on the man who’s turn it is. 

You sit down on the bed, clad only in the panties and gaze into Hinata’s eyes. He’s quivering but looks determined as he steps out of line from the others to get closer to you. You brace yourself, taking a deep breath and anticipating the sudden pleasure coming. 

You bat your eyes at him, encouraging him to start. He sweats and tugs at the shorts he’s wearing. His eyes grow large when you spread your legs wide to let him see your lacey cunt. The panties are already plastered to your folds from Noya’s accidental session with the remote and it glistens like a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. 

“That’s so amazing. I wish I could lick it,” Hinata says as he stares without blinking. Your face heats up at his words but you keep your cool and blink slow and seductive at him. You’re about to tell him to try pressing a button before Kageyama speaks up. 

“You’re wasting your time staring like a moron. Sawamura already started the timer,” he huffs impatiently. 

Hinata fumbles with the remote and finally flips the switch to activate the panties. You arch your back and throw your head back as a low moan bubbles up inside you. When the sweet sound escapes you and you’re breathing heavily. You look back to see Hinata hurriedly handing the remote to Kageyama. 

His hands are on the tent in his shorts and his lips are pressed in a hard line. He returns back to the line and sits down rubbing the bulge in his pants and wiping sweat from his forehead. You’re immediately impressed with yourself, one moan and it seems Hinata is on the verge of cumming right in his shorts. 

Kageyama steps up next, giving Hinata an evil teasing smirk before settling his steely blue eyes on you. Kageyama is quite handsome and it makes your heart flutter to know that he’s intent and focused on your pussy the way he is. He appraises you like you’re a great prize and it makes you feel like the only woman in the world. You’ve caught the eye of this genius man and all he wants is to make you come undone. You purr as you lick your lips, “So what are you going to do Kageyama?” 

He takes a deep breath in as he watches your hands rub down your body. He bites his lip and clicks the remote to the middle setting. When you lurch up like you did with Hinata, he groans a little and asks you, “Does that feel good?” You nod as you grab your own chest and squeeze one of your nipples. 

“It feels so good baby,” you whine. He’s simple and straight to the point during his turn, constantly asking you if he’s making you feel good. He groans and palms himself through his jeans when you whimper his name. Your moans fill his ears and he frowns a little when he remembers that he can’t touch you. 

He pictures licking the slick that runs down your thighs, how you would taste, and the way your fingers would pull at his hair and beg him for more. He settles for the sound of you calling him baby and hearing you tell him that you’re making him feel good. When his turn is up and you don’t cum, he mumbles curses to himself but stores the image of you twitching from trying to hold it in his memory. 

Noya is next. When Kageyama hands him the remote he wastes no time. He clicks the remote to the highest setting and you scream out and bite your lip so hard you almost bleed to stop yourself from cumming from the intensity.

“You’re so sexy, Y/n. Daichi’s a lucky man,” Noya says smiling and pulling down his pants and underwear to his calves. 

His cock is already up and he wraps his hand around the base as he watches you squirm from the panties. He spits into his palm and runs his hand up the shaft. You’re panting hard and your tongue hangs out of your mouth desperately wanting to give it a lick.

You’re surprised at how thick Noya’s dick is and at how much you wish he were fucking you right now. There’s something about his sheer confidence and the way he’s using you for his own pleasure that has you teetering on the edge of release. 

You’re dribbling and the panties are stuck to your lips so much it’s almost as if your bare pussy is exposed. Noya locks eyes with you, pumping his length with no shame as you hear someone in the room whisper, “Fuck this is hot.” 

You can’t concentrate much on anything else happening in the room. Noya watches as your breasts bounce from the deep breaths you take. Your teeth are grinding together as you feel the buzzing intensity make your sensitive nub almost go numb. 

“Yeah that’s right, I know you want to cum. We can cum together,” Noya grunts in a sexy voice. 

His strokes have become frantic as his time runs out. He’s grunting and panting at the same time as your moans and whimpers and he’s sure that right as he’s about to cum so are you. Noya takes off his shirt quickly and wraps it around the tip of his cock before he spews hot sticky cum into it and groans your name in ecstasy.

The timer saves you from losing the game as the alarm goes off in the corner of the room. Noya turns the panties off and winks at you before tossing it to Tsukki and heading out of the room to clean himself up. 

When Tsukki stands and gets closer to you, he’s wearing the same nonchalant expression he always wears. Tsukki has always been very respectful to you. He addresses you by your last name and as an upperclassman. He’s very polite but devoid of emotion. It surprises you that he’s even participating. His long lithe fingers run over the buttons of the remote and you wonder which intensity he’s going to start with. 

The anticipation makes you whimper quietly to yourself or at least you believe it’s to yourself. When you mewl, Tsukki’s expression changes to a sadistic smile and he says in a low voice dripping with malice, “You’re such an impatient little slut aren’t you?” 

The change in tone and his words shock you. He’s never been this lewd or rude before, at least not to you. You’re even more shocked when you clench around nothing at the sound of his voice.

He clicks the remote, turning on the highest setting and you moan a long passionate sound that sounds as if you’ve never felt anything like this before. There’s something about the way Tukki is looking down on you right now, his glasses on the tip of his nose and his lips curled up in a sexy sensual sneer that makes you want him. 

Tsukki chuckles and clicks the remote turning it off abruptly. The timer hasn’t gone off so you look up at him in confusion. You almost sob at the disappearance of pleasure, 

“Look at you panting like a bitch in heat. You want me to turn it back on, don’t you sweetheart?” 

You whimper and a tear almost drops down your face as you nod frantically to him. 

“Say it aloud,”he commands and your eyes grow wide. His golden eyes pierce you deeply, make you feel smaller than you already are and makes your quivering clit ache with need. 

“Yes, please turn it back on,” you whisper. Tsukki chuckles again before clicking the remote to the highest setting again. Your moans are loud and frantic and again you’re taken to the very cusp of your orgasms. 

Tsukki watches you writhe, licking his lips and rubbing his large hand over his groin. He glowers at Daichi in the corner when the timer goes off. When he clicks the remote to turn the panties off, you let out a pained sigh. 

Two more, only two more guys remain. You can do this. You glance at Daichi in the corner and he’s never looked prouder. He’s leaning forward, elbows digging into his thick thighs as he watches the show. 

His eyes are hungry for you, craving you and you can tell it’s taking everything in him not to take you right here in front of everyone. The thought again makes you clench around nothing. You close your thighs as a shiver runs up your spine. If you don’t get fucked when the two of you get home after this whole ordeal, you’ll blow up an abandoned building. 

Yamaguchi stands up and takes his designated spot in front of you. His face is beet red and he looks so nervous that he may pass out. He’s always been your favorite. He’s inquisitive and is always able to notice when something is wrong with a friend. 

As he looks at you, you can tell he’s battling inside himself. He won’t look you in the eye but he knows deep down that he wants to look at your body and that he likes it. 

It sparks a fire in you. You’re determined to pull the erotic energy from him. It would look good on him. You imagine the look of pure ecstasy on his freckled face as he watches you and shoots cum onto his stomach. You lower your eyes and bite your lip, “Tadashi,” you purr. 

He looks nervously into your eyes, watching intently as your hands rub up and down your body, holding your full breast and pinching your own nipples. You giggle and gasp as he answers you.

“Y…yeah?”

You’ve never called him by his first name but damn he thinks it’s the sexiest thing that’s ever come out of your mouth tonight. 

“Don’t be nervous Tadashi. Don’t you want to make me feel good?” 

Nope. _That’s_ the sexiest thing you’ve said all night. He nods his head like an eager puppy dog and fumbles with the remote. When he finally presses the button, he chooses the lowest setting. A low purr wracks your body and you spread your legs wider to let him see you. 

“Do you see what you’re doing to me Tadashi? Make me feel good, please? Give me more,” you whimper. 

He swallows and groans loudly. He whispers “Oh fuck,” before he increases the speed. When you moan his name he plunges a hand into his pants and grabs his hard cock. 

“I really wanna make you cum, y/n,” he says through clenched teeth. You throw your head back at his admission and he increases the speed to the highest setting. You moan his name loudly, then collapse when the timer goes off and he stops the panties. 

He’s panting hard when hands the remote to Suga. He looks at you once more before whispering, “Sorry,” and sitting back down beside Tsukki. 

Suga is the last to go. Yamaguchi may be your favorite but Suga is who you’re closest to. He’s Daichi’s best friend, the man you spend most of your time with. He’s always been supportive of you two, the first to ask if you want him to take a picture of the two of you or give advice. He’s so easy to talk to and you always have a great time with him. 

You think to yourself how awkward this will be, your best friend looking at you in this way, trying his hardest to make you cum. He takes the remote from Yamaguchi, then plops down on his knees inches from your pussy. You immediately sit up wondering what he’s doing. 

“There’s no need to move, y/n. I just want a better view of my prize,” he says smiling at you as if he’s encouraging you to take a sip of a new sports drink. You blink down at him. 

“Suga, wha—“

The buzzing cuts you off and you cry out in pleasure. Suga has turned the panties on the highest setting and then quickly turned it to the lowest one. He looks into your eyes now, a foreign glint in his eye. 

“You’re so beautiful angel,” he says and you gasp at his use of Daichi’s nickname for you. You look over to Daichi and he’s still smiling, but he looks more intense now, studying everything Suga says and does. 

“You’re perfect ya know? So perfect. I can’t begin to tell you how much I’ve fantasized about seeing you exposed like this to me,” Suga whispers to you. He moves closer to your sticky folds, getting as close as he can without touching you. You can feel his breath on your thighs as he takes a huge inhale and licks his lips. 

“S..Suga don’t…” you whimper but he shushes you softly. “I only have two minutes to get this all out angel. Let me make you cum like you’ve never cum before ok?” He says in a honey coated voice. 

You gasp again as he increases the speed. You can tell he means what he’s saying, you can feel the emotion, the way he truly wants to be the one to win the game and it makes your heart thump in your chest. 

Suga takes his time describing how every part of your body is beautiful. He compares you to a masterpiece, describing your eyes as bright as stars and your twinkling soft moans as little bells he’s longed to hear since he met you. It’s all so beautiful and passionate that you cry out his name when hearing it. 

“If you were mine, I’d make you scream every night angel. I’d kiss every part of your body, lick up the mess you made and revel in how good you taste. I’d make you quiver before you ever felt my cock inside you. Would you like that?” 

Suga continues whispering against your inner thighs. He still doesn’t touch you, always one to follow the rules, but his hot breath against your sticky thighs makes every burst of pleasure to your core feel exaggerated. All you want is to cum and the only thing on your mind is what Suga is describing. His hands all over you, licking and kissing and biting you. 

He presses the button on the remote once more, hiking up the intensity to the highest setting and describes how he would push into your dripping core. He pictures how you would stretch around him, how he would sink into you and feel your warm walls caress him. 

He talks you through the fantasy, every thrust, the way your tits would bounce as he pounded into you. When you can no longer hold in your orgasm and you come undone, gripping the sheets and arching your back as your tongue falls out of the side of your mouth, he kisses your inner thigh and whispers only loud enough for you to hear, “I love you.”

The room is completely silent save for your loud moans and deep breaths as you come down from your intense orgasm. Your clit is swollen and red from the constant stimulation. Your eyes are closed and you feel a strong set of hands pulling you up and wrapping you in their arms.

You don’t have to open your eyes to know it’s Daichi holding you against his chest. He’s whispering in your ear, “You did so good baby” and “You’re so beautiful” as he engulfs your body in kisses. He strokes your hair and rubs your back as you nestle into him. 

“Is she ok?” Yamaguchi speaks first this time. Daichi laughs a deep hearty laugh and you can hear it rumble in his chest. 

“She’s more than ok. This is what it looks like when a woman is fucked out. One of the best things you’ll ever see,” he replies. You peek up at him through your eyelashes and smile. He turns to look at Suga who is returning from the kitchen with a glass of water for you to drink. 

“I knew it’d be you. It was your idea to get the panties in the first place, so consider this a thank you,” Daichi says to Suga as he grabs the water from him. 

Suga only smiles and mutters a quiet “No thank _you,_ ” in return before catching your eye and giving you a distant amorous smirk. 

“But now… It’s my turn to reward her for being such a good girl tonight. You all can stay or go it doesn’t matter to me,” Daichi shrugs as he addresses the rest of the room. 

He takes the cup and puts it to your lips. You take a few large gulps as he digs into his pocket to pull out the necklace from this morning. He fastens it around your neck and looks down to you seductively biting his lip, “What do you think angel, got one more in there for me?” 

The spark in your eyes ignite at the thought of being full of him. It’s what you’ve wanted all night. The gold chain is cold against your skin and it dangles delicately against your soft skin. The turquoise crystals glistening in the light. You lick your lips and whimper, “Yes.”

Daichi places you on your back quickly and pulls his pants and underwear down in one fell swoop. His thick cock pops up and slaps against his belly. He rips the thin lace of the panties at your hips and snatches them off. A low groan escapes him as he takes in your fully naked form. Your eyes are lidded, tongue out and panting. The dainty gold chain around your neck with his initial sitting promptly between your boobs is the most beautiful sight.

He lines himself up with your cunt, rubs his cock over your sensitive bud and smiles as you twitch and beg for him. 

“Daichi please, _please_ fuck me.”

He pushes into you, amazed at how wet you actually are. You clench instantly around him, happy to finally be filled and a deep seated groan rips from your body. 

Yes the orgasm from Suga was good, but it could never compare to Daichi fucking you. The squelch of your pussy as he splits you sounds three times louder in the complete silence of the room. You don’t realize the team is there watching Daichi pound into your bruised cunt until you hear him say through clenched teeth, “Tell them who you belong to, baby.”

“You, Daichi! I’m yours!” you whine and cry as the sheer amount of pleasure becomes too much for you. 

Daichi takes your nipple into his mouth and bites down on it and you arch up into him as his hips thrust faster and faster into you. You’re both angled perfectly where he brushes your cervix and the pain brings tears to your eyes. You feel your insides tighten right as Daichi grunts “I’m cumming!” and he spills into you. 

He doesn’t stop thrusting as he comes, knowing that you’re close. He pulls out and back in slowly, looking down to watch the cream cover his dick as he fucks you through your high. You scream and squirt all over his dick, splashing and soaking the sheets as your thighs tremble. 

Daichi collapses on top of you as you hear a few other sounds of pleasure from the others ring out. You focus on Daichi’s breathing and put your arms around his neck. You kiss him passionately, biting his lip as you pull away to look into his eyes again.

“Best. Valentine’s. Day. Ever.”


End file.
